Episode 444: The 100 Wishes of the Pandemonium Cube
"The 100 Wishes of the Pandemonium Cube" was originally released January 28, 2019. Description So, you think you’re tough enough to crack on into the Pandemonium Cube? Huh! Well, I hope you enjoy being a skeleton, because that’s what you’re gonna be after you fail to open the Pandemonium Cube — a SKELETON. Suggested talking points: They Shall Not Grow Old Watch, Sora’s Savior, Burrito Love Discount, Dream Commercials, “Secret Shopping”, Say It With Donuts, Haircut Convo Outline 0:45 - Intro. They Shall Not Grow Old Watch. Also, Kingdom Hearts 3 Watch. 11:45 - For the last year or so, I've been working in a mall as a retail assistant. Throughout my time working there, I've gotten to know quite a few of the people who also work in the mall. A few weeks ago, the girl who works in the Mexican restaurant in the mall came to introduce herself. She told me her name, and that I should "drop by" some time and she will give me half price burritos. I have now happily done so on several occasions. I just thought of this as a friendly thing to do, but my coworkers met her before and they have never been offered any discount. Some of my coworkers now think she's into me. This wouldn't be a problem except for the fact that I have been happily part of a relationship for the past four years, and we've recently gotten engaged. My question is, is it okay for me to keep this burrito agreement and not tell this girl I'm engaged as long as she doesn't ask? - Questioning Quesadilla 16:19 - Y - Sent in by Emily Shock, from Yahoo Answers user FN-2187, who asks: My dreams be having 10 to 30 second commercials, is this normal? No lie, I can't make things like this up. I normally don't remember my dreams, but when this happens it helps me remember them. 20:35 - I have this occasional part-time job as kind of a secret shopper, where I go to restaurants, gas stations, and the like and attempt to buy alcohol/cigarettes and test that the cashier/server checks for ID. I'm 23 but I look 17, so most of the time the employee passes this weird test. I'm not given a script or anything, but the goal is to appear to be a somewhat normal shopper/diner. Recently, I've been tasked with attempting to buy vapes. I don't vape or have friends who vape, so I don't really know how to ask the cashier for a vape without sounding completely unbelievable. Brothers, how does one try to buy a vape without sounding like a cop? - Vexed About Vapes in Chicago 29:14 - MZ - Sponsored by MeUndies, StitchFix. Advertisement for The Art of Process. 33:36 - Y - Sent in by Sid Russ, by Yahoo Answers user Shhh, who asks: Can a locksmith break into every door? 39:15 - Munch Squad - Krispy Kreme's Say It With Donuts 45:04 - I hate getting haircuts for a lot of reasons, but the main one is I have no idea what level of enthusiasm I should be displaying while I get my hair cut. I'm pretty awkward, so usually I don't talk with the hairdresser, meaning that I sit there in silence looking at my reflection, and it seems mean to have my resting, non-smiling expression. I always feel like the hairdresser thinks I'm judging them, but then it feels even weirder to be smiling the whole time. Am I supposed to smirk? Should I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep? Please help. - Anxious in the Hair Seat 51:31 - Housekeeping 54:13 - FY - Sent in by Seth Carlson, from Yahoo Answers user Joe, who asks: The sun? Is that sucker big or what? Category:Episodes Category:Munch Squad Category:Seth Carlson